1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an infrared communication module with a function of transmitting a signal by remote control (hereinafter also referred to as “remote control transmission function”) capable of signal transmission by remote control and infrared communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 8 shows the structure of a conventional infrared communication module 400 using IrDA (The Infrared Data Association) data. As shown in FIG. 8, a PD (Photo Diode) chip 401, an IC chip 403 and an LED chip 405 are mounted on a substrate 406 such as a PWB (Printed Wiring Board). PD chip 401, IC chip 403 and LED chip 405 are provided with a resin mold 407 forming a light-receiving lens 402 and a light-emitting lens 404. That is, a so-called double lens structure is employed.
When infrared communication is used, respective infrared communication modules in devices such as game, clock and portable telephone devices and other personal digital assistants (PDA) are arranged to face each other for communication. In a remote control transmitter added to a TV, a VTR or other audio devices, a remote control transmission portion is arranged to face a transmission portion of a main unit for communication therebetween. Thus, the infrared communication module and the remote control transmission portion have different structures, and are mounted in respective devices for use.
As such, conventionally, the infrared communication module has a structure different from that of the remote control transmission portion. Accordingly, it is conceivable that, if the function of the infrared communication module and that of the remote control transmission portion are integrated together in a PDA or an audio device, infrared communication and remote control transmission can be achieved by one transmission device, not requiring two devices of a remote control transmission device and a personal digital assistant device, improving convenience.
It is understood, however, that two modules are still required even if the infrared communication module for IrDA data communication and the remote control transmission portion for remote control transmission are mounted in one device. The two modules simply mounted on a substrate would require a mounting space therefor, hindering size reduction of the device. In addition, the cost of production would disadvantageously be increased compared to the conventional case where the two modules are separately manufactured.